This invention relates to lights on vehicles, and more particularly to lights powered by rechargeable batteries that are removably attached to vehicles such as bicycles and strollers.
It is well known to provide electric lights on vehicles for decoration and safety. The electroluminescent strip lights and light emitting diodes now available have engendered an increase in the number and variety of lights now available for vehicles. Most of these are powered by the vehicle""s battery. When no vehicle battery is available, the lights may be powered by throw-away or rechargeable batteries. When a rechargeable battery is employed, the user must have a battery charger at hand by an electric power outlet, generally in a building. Various methods have been employed for mounting the light apparatus on the vehicle. When the power is from a rechargeable battery, the battery must be removed from the apparatus and installed in the charger. This may be awkward and time consuming. It may also increase the cost and complexity of the apparatus to make the battery removable and provide a separate charger.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a light apparatus for a vehicle that includes its own battery. It may include its own battery charger and rechargeable battery. It is another object that the apparatus be readily applied and removed so as to be easily recharged at an electric power outlet when required, or for security. The light emitters may be light emitting diodes (LEDs), electroluminescent (EL), or incandescent lights.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become more apparent when the detailed description is studied in conjunction with the drawings in which like elements are designated by like reference characters in the various drawing figures.